Kitten on a Beam
by rainybunny
Summary: Miyuki recalls a sad story about a kitten she met and forgetting to say goodbye. Based upon a dream I had.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I had this super weird dream last night about Miyuki and her kitten adventure. So I just decided to post it up here. It's kinda bad since well it was a jacked up dream. ENJOY! :D

* * *

Konata moaned over the death of one of her favorite anime characters.

"Such a shame yes such a shame!" Konata explained to Kagami.

"It's just an anime character." Kagami said annoyed.

"It's true it really isn't such a big deal. You should get over it." Miyuki added in

Konata glanced over to Miyuki.

"Please get over it." Miyuki said quietly.

"It's not like you've ever had a tragedy in your life Miyuki!" Konata said.

"Your rich, smart, and cute! What could go wrong in your life?" Konata joked about.

"Actually yes I have had a tragedy that was all my fault. I'm still rather guilty about it." Miyuki said staring into her lap with a sad expression.

"Huh really?" Tsukasa said suddenly excited.

"Oh what happened?" Kagami asked curiously.

"Yes begin your story!" Konata said urging her to continue.

"Well it all happened a few years ago on summer vacation..."


	2. Chapter 2 Miyuki's Story

_A few summers ago I was at a hotel. A beautiful hotel in the style of a cabin in the woods, except it was on top of these beautiful large grassy mountains. The back wall of the lobby was completely glass. A clear glass window. On each side of it were large beams supporting the ceiling, and connected to the roof and the main beams we're ceiling beams. They had openings in them so it was like a triangle. I thought it would be perfect for something like a nest. As my eye shifted to the second ceiling beam I noticed something odd in the very cornor of it. Suddenly it ran down the main beam. It was a cute little gray kitten. It ran up to me and brushed along my legs. I picked it up and began to pet it._

_"Oh!" One of the hotel employees explained to me._

_"That kitten is a stray. Always is running around here!"_

_The kitten became very attatched to me. And I became attatched to it. My mom however was not. She didn't really like the kitten but let me play with it anyway. Every day I would run down to the large open wooden lobby and the kitten would hop down from it's home on the ceiling beam and come to play. I wasn't very good at names so I never named it. I just called it Kitten. I always thought it was funny how the ceiling beam was pressed against the glass window. But that way Kitten could always press her face up against the glass from her home on the ceiling beam. I loved that kitten more than I have ever loved a single animal. We played by the pool and would run around the big, beautiful grassy fields. The employees told me I was the first person the kitten actually liked. They also told me that the kitten hunted for it's own food, but now would only accept food from me. They said I was like her mother. Kitten was like my best friend. On the day I was to leave I stood in the lobby with my suitcase and my mom. The kitten had a sad look upon it's face not wanting me to leave._

_"It's ok Kitten i'll be back next year promise! Wait for me until I arrive ok?"_

_The kitten put on a sad smile._

_"Miyuki. If you really love that kitten so much it may come home with us." My mother told me_

_The kitten became so excited that it jumped onto me and ripped a hole through my favorite shirt and dug it's claws into my arm._

_"OWW! KITTEN WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" I yelled._

_"Miyuki! Are you all right?" My mother yelled._

_Once I had a huge band aid placed on the wound I looked up at the kitten on the ceiling beam. It was sad._

_"Miyuki you can still bring that kitten home if you like." My mother said softly._

_"No." I replied._

_"It can wait for me here." I said._

_As I walked through the large glass doors I glanced up at the kitten giving it a sharp glare. The kitten meowed sadly. I kept thinking on the way home how sad I was that I didn't take the kitten home. I knew next year I would take the kitten home for sure. But it wasn't until two years later that I returned._

_"I hope Kitten isn't too upset!" I thought running through the large glass doors._

_I searched all around for the kitten. Finally I glanced up at the ceiling beam. There was something on it. It was a small gray kitten with maggots climbing all over it, meaning it had died recently. And it's face pressed up against the glass as if waiting for someone._

* * *

So basically if Miyuki had taken the kitten home it would never have died waiting for Miyuki to return so she could apologize. The reason the kitten died was after a year had passed the kitten wouldn't move from her home incase Miyuki came and eventually died of starvation and lack of water. Yay! Thanks for reading my jacked up fanfiction! Comment?


	3. Chapter 3 Bonus Chapter

Well this never happened in my dream but I just thought i'd add it in so yeah. Enjoy! :D

* * *

"woah..." Konata said her eyes wide.

"That-thats so sad!" Tsukasa said wiping tears away from her face.

"That must have been so hard on you Yuki." Kagami sad sympatheticaly.

"It was rather hard and i'm still guilty I never said goodbye properly." Miyuki said her eyes watering.

Miyuki glanced up and thought "Oh Kitten i'm so sorry..."

Miyuki pulled a picture she always kept with her out of her jacket pocket. It was a picture of a girl with long pink hair smiling with a happy gray kitten.


End file.
